


Don’t Get Hooked On Me

by asexualjuliet



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Gen, Give Millie the love she deserves, It’s ya girl back with another piece of trash, Pre-Canon, it’s in second person again because I can’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: You’re eight years old and it’s 12 am. You’ve never stayed up this late before, but it’s okay because it’s not a school night and Lindsay’s right by your side.Or, a quick snapshot of Lindsay and Millie when they were kids





	Don’t Get Hooked On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was, in a way, inspired by Allie Goertz’s “Good Kid.” Despite not having anything to do with the song other than the fact that they’re both about Freaks & Geeks, I just really wanted to write something about Freaks and Geeks that gave me a similar vibe as the song did. 
> 
> Last line from “Live Like This” from Tuck Everlasting because I’m trash. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You’re eight years old and it’s 12 am. You’ve never stayed up this late before, but it’s okay because it’s not a school night and Lindsay’s right by your side. 

She’s standing on your bed in a green flowered nightgown, using your favorite pink hairbrush as a microphone and singing along to the radio that sits on your dresser. 

_ Girl, you're getting that look in your eyes _ _  
_ _ And it's starting to worry me _ _  
_ _ I ain't ready for no family ties _   
_Nobody's gonna hurry me_

“Linds, shh!” You say, because though the song is slow and soft, Lindsay isn’t afraid of being loud, and your parents are in the next room over. She’s smiling too wide to care. 

_ Just keep it friendly, girl _ _  
_ _ Cause I don't wanna leave _

She sings louder and you can’t help but laugh. 

_ Don't start clinging to me, girl _ _  
_ _ Cause I can't breathe _

She holds out her hand dramatically and pulls you up once you take it, and all of a sudden you’re both singing your hearts out. She tilts the hairbrush toward you and you take a verse. You’re both probably off-key but this moment is too perfect for you to care. 

You trip over your nightgown and collapse into giggles on the bed, bringing Lindsay down with you. She’s laughing too, so hard she can barely breathe, but Lindsay’s nothing if not persistent, so she manages the chorus before dissolving into laughter. 

_ Baby, baby don't get hooked on me. _

_ Baby, baby don't get hooked on me. _

_ 'Cause I'll just use you then I'll set you free. _

_ Baby, baby don't get hooked on me. _

You stare up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling when the giggling stops. Look at Lindsay, a big smile on her face.

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Lindsay.”

She laughs. “Me too, Millie.”

_ Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me _

The words on the radio fade out.

_ Oh, baby, baby _

You lie side by side on the bed in a comfortable silence. Stars shine outside the window and Fleetwood Mac comes on the radio. 

You could live like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
